


Алекс Крайчек не жалуется на плохую память

by LittleRocknRolla



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRocknRolla/pseuds/LittleRocknRolla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Врать себе и дальше для Алекса становится бессмысленно, а от осознания именно этой истины – страшно. Это подрывает его веру в себя, во весь мир.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Алекс Крайчек не жалуется на плохую память

   Алекс Крайчек не жалуется на плохую память. Он может с точностью сказать, сколько патронов выпустил на очередном задании и где и как долго умирал каждый его «заказ». Даже ненужные, мелкие детали фиксируются сознанием совершенно автоматически, без каких-либо усилий. Но столь полезное при его работе и образе жизни качество с недавнего времени играет с ним злую шутку. После встречи с Малдером память окрашивается абсолютно лишними ассоциациями. Алекс уже свыкся с вывернутым наизнанку восприятием, в котором точкой отсчета стал его бывший напарник, и перестал обращать на это внимание. Но иногда эмоции не так просто взять под контроль. Крайчек ненавидит, когда простая слежка превращается в вечер воспоминаний только лишь потому, что ему снова повезло услышать имя «Малдер».

   И он не хочет, но помнит, какой на Малдере был галстук в их первую встречу и закатаны ли были рукава рубашки, помнит, как загораются азартом его глаза при новой догадке и как разочарованно опускаются уголки губ при неопровержимом доказательстве обратного. С каждым днем эти знания ширятся, разрастаясь в нечто опасное, непредсказуемое, и закрывать на это глаза становится все сложнее. Вряд ли себе можно объяснить причину, по которой память все еще хранит ощущения горячих ладоней на влажной коже.

   Алекс все еще отчетливо помнит их первый раз, так ярко и детально, будто это было вчера. Помнит, как пропускает момент, после которого мягкий невесомый поцелуй уже нельзя свести в шутку, и как в следующую секунду отвечает с не меньшой решимостью, хоть и не до конца веря в реальность происходящего. Слегка кружилась голова от нехватки кислорода и от осознания того, что все внимание Малдера полностью, без остатка сосредоточено на нем. Помнит тяжелый пряный запах секса и пота, слишком откровенные гортанные стоны и неудобный узкий диван. Помнит острую, такую желанную боль и сменяющее ее такое же острое удовольствие, ядом разливающееся по телу и разъедающее последние мысли. И как Алекс позволяет себе быть настоящим, ослабляет извечный контроль, выгибаясь до боли в мышцах, беспомощно цепляясь на чужие плечи и разводя колени шире. Остается только поддаваться навстречу сильным толчкам, пытаясь почувствовать распирающий тебя член как можно глубже, и не сдерживаясь кричать в голос в подступающем оргазме.

   Иногда все, чего хочет Крайчек, - это забыть Малдера, с его лихорадочно скользящим взглядом, пытающимся не упустить ни одну деталь, с влажными прилипшими ко лбу волосами и искусанными губами, к которым Алекс тянулся раз за разом не в силах остановиться. Забыть чуть смущенную, лукавую улыбку и ехидный прищур глаз, чуткие осторожные пальцы и слишком умелый язык. В памяти оседает бесчисленной множество деталей, составляющих исчерпывающий образ бывшего напарника и любовника.

   Врать себе и дальше для Алекса становится бессмысленно, а от осознания именно этой истины – страшно. Это подрывает его веру в себя, во весь мир. Остается только смириться и надеть привычную маску лжеца и предателя. В конце концов, они всегда стояли по разные стороны.


End file.
